


Better than SPA

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Who needs SPA when you have your girlfriend to take a 'special' care of you?
Relationships: Wendy/Willow (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 4





	Better than SPA

"Pardon, say that again. A what now?" Willow crossed her arms, malicious grin on her face. First those pigs, then squirrels and now this. Wendy came up with the idea of going to the newly open SPA in this damn pig city. Dealing with them was enough but dealing them half-naked? No thank you.

Wendy looked at her with questioning eyes "SPA? Newly open? A place to relax?" she rubbed her forehead with two fingers. She loved Willow but sometimes she wished, she wasn't so... mean.

Willow snorted with laughter "Psh, no way. You can go alone for all I care. Have fun!" she waved good-bye before retreating to their home. She preferred to be left alone. Meanwhile, Abby was rolling melons on the pavement and Wendy had no idea why. But her sister loved melons so maybe that's why...  
Feeling a pang of anger, she went to the SPA alone. She wished Willow went with her but angering the fire-starter was the last thing on her mind.

Meanwhile, Willow was being held by two guards, preventing her from attacking a lady pig. Seems like she asked for another jewellery or something and Willow lost control of her temper. Again...

"Let go of me, you salted pieces of pork!" She screamed, fire in her eyes. 

Pigs in the city were afraid of her. Therefore, developing strong respect for her as if she was a queen. None dared to stand against her. 

"Milady, thou shall calm down!" One of the guards screamed. It earned him a rather violent smack to the ribs from the angry girl.   
The guards escorted Willow away so she could calm down in a cell. 

Abby stopped rolling a melon to look at the commotion. She saw her friend being dragged away by the guards and decided to inform Wendy. She flew to the SPA. Going through the wall she spotted her sister. Quickly flying near her she tried to tell what has happened. 

"Calm down!" Wendy said "What happened?"

Abby rolled mid-air, ghostly eyes wide. She twirled.

Wendy only nodded and sighed. Someday Willow is going to get them thrown out from the city. She left her sister in the SPA and made her way to the citadel where Willow was.  
Some guards refused to let her in but after giving them something to eat, they agreed to let her in.

Willow was sitting against the wall, chained to it. She had a cloth in her mouth.  
Wendy just shook her head, taking the cloth away. Willow immediately started screaming "What in the world?! I did nothing!"

"You attacked a lady" She barely smiled at Willow's shocked expression "Guards told me. That's why you are here" She mentioned for the guard to come closer. He did but with shaky legs. She asked him for the key to release Willow. Seeing the hesitation, she assured them she won't let Willow hurt them.

"Thanks..." The fire-starter grumbled, rubbing her wrists. She didn't want to admit it but the shackles started to hurt.

Wendy's expression barely changed but if someone was perceptive, one could see she was amused "Maybe I'll bring you bed and pillow? Judging by how often you land here" She had to control her urge to chuckle at the look Willow gave her.

"Oh, very funny" Willow grumbled, looking away.

She stood and together they went home. Once they were inside, Willow lied down on her bed near the fireplace. Abby eating a melon she was previously rolling.

"Bon Appetit" Willow said, without looking at Abby. She heard a small whisper in response and she guessed it was a 'thank you'.

She felt the mattress lower slightly. Looks like Wendy sat down on her bed. What does she want?

"What?" Willow didn't even look at her.

"You're going to get us into serious trouble one day with your outbursts" She began to play with a button on Willow's shirt "I understand you live up to your fiery title but please, do calm down, ok?"

The black-haired girl whined in defeat. She grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her close "Ok, I may try to be... more... composed. Although, I make no promise" She started to rub Wendy's head. The blonde girl sighed and snuggled closer.   
Despite Willow being very... energetic, she could really be a big softy.  
They lay there for a good few minutes until Wendy heard her girl's breathing got slower and deeper. Looks like Willow fell asleep.  
Wendy smiled at that and carefully sat on the bed and reached for a book her sister found in the ruins. It was a tale of a pig ghost and the fountain of life which was guarded by a giant snake. A basilisk.  
The fire-starter snored quietly and the paler girl chuckled at that.

"Dork" She whispered before diving into the lecture. The residents of the city were mentioning this fountain but she wasn't sure if the tale was real. However, there is a grain of truth in every legend. If it were true... the source of infinite life. Death would no longer be terrible. It's easy to die in this world. Too easy. Such power... it's hard to describe.

She read three chapters when she felt a hand on her stomach. Willow looked at her sleepily but with unusually calm eyes.

"Watcha reading about?" Her raspy voice sent shivers down the blonde's spine. 

Trying to stifle her emotions, she responded monotonically "Just some legends. You know, like you say, salted porky legends" She giggled at the last part. Willow once came up with this name and it stayed. 

"Hmmm, sounds boring" Willow murmured.

Wendy caressed Willow's black, soft hair as the woman rested her head on her lap "Love you"

"Love ya too" Willow answered, she sat up a bit and planted a soft kiss on her lover's lips.  
It made her heart flutter and stomach swirling with butterflies. Despite all these months, she could never get enough of this "You really are the core to my fire" She whispered "And I'll tell you that every single day; again and again and again and again" 

Wendy shivered when the hand travelled along her hip. Her heartbeat escalating. The black-haired girl grabbed the book and tossed it aside. She gently pulled Wendy against her and nibbled at her ear which made her hiss with pleasure. 

"W-Willow..."

"That's me" She replied. She kissed her neck and pulled her closer "Relax. I will show you relaxation treatments better than in SPA..."

Willow was like a raging fire in a bed. Barely delicate but, alas, always careful with her lover. How she managed to balance that was beyond Wendy's imagination.   
The older girl slid up Wendy's pale thighs. She held her tight against her, encouraging her to deepen the kiss. Their clothes were soon discarded, bodies pressed against one another.   
Willow's hands and mouth wandered over Wendy's breasts, causing the girl to gasp. She leaned down to nip at her earlobe. She slowly trailed kisses down Wendy's body, using her hands to continue exploring as she went.   
Wendy gasped at the feel of Willow's tongue on her and she reached to grab at the black hair. The fire-starter kept licking and sucking, Wendy almost breaking. Hungry tongue lapping at the wet folds, getting as much as she could.  
The younger girl moaned at that, her body on fire, Willow's name a mantra. Her groans stimulating her partner more. She felt nothing more but pure bliss.  
Wendy screamed in pleasurable agony, her orgasm hitting hard. She had a feeling it tore to the very core of her being. Everything went black as her mind lost focus on reality.   
Willow, however, was far from done. She raised from the bed a little before creating something using her fire powers. The fire hardened into a very phallic shape. She cooled that and grinded it before inserting it into her lover. 

"Oh fuck!" Wendy's hips raised from the bed. Her breath caught in her throat. The new sensation was painful and pleasurable. She heard Willow growl. It was big. And she loved that. Willow kept fucking her, her rhythm steady and fast. She drew the onyx dildo deep into Wendy who moaned loudly, stimulating her partner more.   
She twisted the toy a little. It made Wendy cry out in agonic pleasure. The fire-starter kept teasing her clit. Bliss flooded Wendy's senses.   
Willow felt something hard in Wendy and pressed it with the dildo which caused her partner to scream as her second orgasm hit her hard.   
Willow withdrew the toy and tossed it aside, holding the love of her life.  
Gently, she caressed Wendy's cheek, waiting for her to come from her blissful hight. 

"You ok?" She asked, concern visible in her red eyes. 

Wendy nodded weakly "Ok..." Was all she could muster.

Willow grinned a predator grin. Something Wendy would always find breathtaking. 

The blonde reached down and heard Willow hiss. She was very wet. It wouldn't take long for her to come. She placed her right hand on Willow's stomach and moved down to lick at the wet folds. Both moaned at the feeling. Wendy kept licking, teasing and nibbling alternately to give her girlfriend as much pleasure as she gave her. She sped up her movements, licking all she could.   
Willow meanwhile was growling in pleasure, for some reason restraining herself in it. But Wendy didn't care. She just wanted to taste her girl as much as she could. She sucked on her clit, hard and Willow came. Her orgasm shuddering through her. Wendy wanted to catch as much as possible.   
When the fire-starter calmed down she nuzzled to her, resting her head on Willow's chest. Both were too tired to speak but content none the less. No matter how many times they would make love, it was still as if it was their first time. 

"Love you" Willow yawned, hugging the blonde close to her.

"Love you too..."

=============================================

Abby decided to roll the melon to the SPA. Why? Because she could


End file.
